La Peste
by FunNight 2.0
Summary: Hola amigos esta es una historia de Zombies y romance es una Shipfic mas que nada va a estar buena lo se. Leanla
1. El Comienzo

**Hola Amigos De FanFiction Esta Es Una Nueva Historia Que La Disfruten Y Dejen Reviews :c**

* * *

Era un hermoso y tranquilo día en ponyville pero la atención se situaba sobre 2 ponis , hembras que se encontraban perfeccionando un vestido

R: Applejack , dulzura quédate quieta por favor -

A: Agh! pero es muy incomodo! -

A: Bueno , nos vemos la próxima semana -

R: Espera Applejack! - La detiene antes de que salga por la puerta -

A: Que pasa Rarity? -

R: Almorzaste? -

A: No , la abuela smith esta enferma parece que tiene el mal de las manzanas podridas -

R: Quédate a almorzar Por favor sera un placer cocinarte -

A : Okay pero un almuerzo rápido , insisto -

R : Ok! -

Luego de comer Applejack se fue contenta a la Granja Apple pensando en que tan bien se llevaba con su amiga Rarity ellas eran tan distintas.. pero de alguna forma encajaban era como si se hubiesen creado especialmente para estar unidas

A: Que pensamientos raros que tengo... - Dijo mientras se sonrojaba

A: Familia! ya llegue! -

No se escucho ni un ruido

A : Que raro deben estar en el bosque cosechando -

Applejack Salio a buscar a sus familias cuando vio a un arbusto moverse

A : Que es eso? - Dijo Curiosa

Se acerco lentamente a tocarlo cuando de el salio la cabeza de una Pony azul y blanca con toda la cara ensangrentada e intento morderla pero Applejack fue mas rápida y fuerte y la golpeo en el mentón haciéndola caer por lo menos por un momento la unicornio azul intento agarrarla con su magia y la comprimía al punto que Applejack soltaba lagrimas y gemía de dolor cuando ZASZ! una zebra toda trajeada de negro le corto la cabeza con una Katana salpicando le sangre a ambas esto le afecto mas a Applejack que ni siquiera podía pensar que era lo que había pasado anteriormente , AJ no lo podía creer estaba en shock cuando la Zebra empezó a acercarse AJ se arrastraba lentamente hacia atras con miedo de lo que había pasado

ZM: Applejack Estas Bien!?

AJ : Qui..quien eres?! y que quieres?! - Decia gritando mientras le caian las lagrimas

ZM: Tranquila Applejack soy yo Zecora no me recuerdas? - Dijo Mientras se sacaba el velo que le cubría la cabeza

Applejack no podía hablar estaba petrificada , cuando de repente se escucho un ruido: Zombies de todo tipo Pegasos, Unicornios y Ponis De Tierra venían hacia ella

Z: Maldición! Applejack escucharon tus gritos! rápido a la casa! - Grito Zecora

Zecora empezó a correr pero AJ no hacia nada , solo se quedo ahí arrodillada mirando como los Zombies se acercaban, un Pegaso Gris de crin negra se adelanto a todos y se acercaba rápidamente a Aj , estaba prácticamente frente a ella , salto para morderla y estando casi pegado a su cara cuando:  
BOOM! Una bala enorme le atraviesa la cabeza y lo ase irse hacia un costado con cuerpo y todo la bala no era una bala ordinaria era un bala de una Barret 50. y la bala provenía de una Pony rosada situada arriba de una montaña Applejack no podía mas, fue demasiado, tenia la cara llena de sangre, las muertes que presencio, el horror, no pudo mas y cayo desmallada lo ultimo que vio fue a Zecora acercándose a ella, los Zombies que hacían lo mismo pero con intenciones de comerle los órganos y a la Pony Amarilla arriba de una montaña tan lejana que apenas podía distinguirla

**Applejack POV**

Abro los ojos lentamente, estoy en mi alcoba parece que todo fue una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla... porque tendré pesadillas tan horribles usualmente tengo pesadillas con murciélagos que atacan la Granja y cuando sueño sueño con... AJ se sonrojo al acordarse de los sueños que tiene con la Glamourosa y hermosa Pony blanca Llamada Rarity, sintió que le rugía el estomago y bajo por las escaleras contenta pero lo que vio le borro la sonrisa de la cara por completo lo que vio fue a Fluttershy limpiando un arma, una Barret .50 y a Pinkie cubierta de sangre, con dos machetes en la cadera y una escopeta Spas-12 en la espalda, casi cae por las escaleras no había sido un sueño, era real y pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos

AJ: No fue un sueño verdad?... - Pregunte con un inmenso dolor en el corazón

P: No... cuando entramos vimos a AppleBloom escondida atrás de tu hermano que luchaba contra 5 Zombies para protegerla... -

AJ: Que?!, como esta el?, donde esta y AppleBloom?! - Grite

P: Ellos están, bien tu hermano salvo a AppleBloom pero a que costo?... -

AJ: Que?!, como?!, a que te refieres? - Pregunte asustada

P: Perdió un brazo. - Me Dijo fríamente, ella no era Pinkie ya era Pinkamena y esta vez se quedaría un buen tiempo

AJ: Donde esta el?! -

P: Están en el granero siendo cuidados por la francotiradora -

AJ: Te refieres a Fluttershy? -

P: No querrás decir Flutterbitch?... - Me pregunto

AJ : No por favor ..., ELLA NO! -

Empece a correr en dirección al granero no podía dejar que alguien tan sana y buena como Fluttershy se convierta en una Pinkamena, llegue y encontré A Big Mac siendo abrazado por Fluttershy, a Big le faltaba un brazo, pero había recibido muy buenos tratamientos médicos y se notaba que se habia dormido feliz junto a la Pony que el deseaba tanto: Fluttershy...

AJ: Como esta?.. -

F: Bien, ya sanara..., mientras tanto por medidas de supervivencia y de comodidad su brazo sera este - Dijo señalándome un brazo robotico que habia creado con piezas del viejo arador de Big

AJ: Supervivencia?... - _Que me querrá decir?_ - Como podrá enfrentar a esas cosas estando invalido? -

F: Todavía no has vito a este bebe - Me dijo con una sonrisa macabra

AJ: Tiene armas almenos? -

F: Una Desert Eagle con munición entera y un machete aportado por Pinkamena... - Cheque el brazo con mis propios cascos y me di cuenta de algo

AJ: Wow! esa Desert Eagle es como la que me regalo Rarity... - Pensé, sin darme cuenta me habia quedado sonriendo al suelo con mirada perdida, cuando reaccione.

AJ: Rarity! debo ir A buscarla! -

F: Espera! -

Sin hacerle caso a Fluttershy tome mi abrigo, la Desert Eagle que me regalo Rarity y La Vieja escopeta de doble cañón de la abuela Smith con todo listo baje corriendo por las escaleras abrí la puerta y vi a Pinkamena quemando algunos cuerpos de Ponys

P: No huelas es humo, te infectaras - Dijo avisándome

Acto seguido me dio una mascarilla y unos Anteojos de Vision Nocturna

AJ: Para que los anteojos?.. -

P: Los necesitaremos en nuestro viaje -

AJ: Esto es algo que debo hacer sola... - Le conté

P: Esta bien pero estaremos aquí unos días detendremos a Big para que no valla a por ti... tienes 5 días ni un minuto mas ni uno menos -

AJ: Gracias.. -

P: Ve a por ella.. -

AJ: Qu..Que?! como lo supiste?! -

P: Eh estado enamorada erróneamente tantas veces que con solo ver a dos Ponys puedo saber cuanto se aman... -

AJ: Wow... -

P: Nada de eso, solo ve... -

AJ: Adiós! - _Estaba por irme cuando me acorde de algo _- Puedo pedirte un favor? -

P: Si, porque no? -

AJ: Puedes transformar a Fluttershy?, Almenos por unos momentos... Creo que Big quiere decirle algo, algo muy importante... - Rogue

P: Me debes Una. -

**3ª Persona POV**

Applejack corría a todo su potencial, casi llegaba a hacer un Sonic Raimbow en la tierra, corrió hasta llegar a la Boutiqui de Rarity y lo que vio la impacto  
NO HABÍA NI UN SOLO ZOMBIE! Nada! ni cosas desordenadas, ni ventanas rotas, Absolutamente nada!

AJ: Que Cara?!... -

Applejack entro a la Boutiqui y lo primero que vio fue a Rarity tomarla con su cuerno y presionarla contra el suelo mientras le apuntaba con un Rifle, luego de notar quien era, la soltó y corrió a abrasarla feliz de ver a su amiga

AJ: Rarity... -

R: Si Applejack -

AJ: Tu sabes que por nuestras diferencias siempre me has atraído no? -

R: Si... -

AJ: T..Tu sientes lo mismo? - Pregunto esperando una mala respuesta

R: Applejack, yo no te quiero. - Dijo fríamente

Applejack sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía, estaba a punto de llorar cuando Rarity le levanto la cara con su casco y le dijo

R: Applejack yo no te quiero, yo siento algo mas... Yo.. yo te amo - Dijo feliz de haberle expresado sus sentimientos a la Pony de sus sueños

AJ: Yo también te amo -

Rarity y Applejack se quedaron abrazadas en la puerta de la entrada a la Boutiqui cuando inesperadamente Applejack hablo

AJ: Rarity te molesta si descanso un poco en tu cuarto es que no duermo hace horas... -

R: Tu ve, yo vigilare las entradas - Dijo desafiante

AJ: Eres un amor los sabias? -

R: Por supuesto. -

AJ Fue al cuarto de Rarity y se acostó en la cama, se tapo y cerro los ojos

R: No te dormirás sin un beso de las buenas noches mio - La reto

Rarity fue y beso profundamente a Applejack en la boca, se separaron por falta de aire pero el beso pareció eterno

AJ: Gracias... -

R: Gracias? Por Que? -

AJ: Por no haber cambiado nunca -

R: Duerme... -

Applejack cerro los ojos y empezó a soñar pero sus sueños ahora eran mas felices ya que el amor con el que ella soñaba le habia correspondido

* * *

**Bueno Amigos Hasta Aqui El Primer Capitulo De "La Peste" Echo Por Mi Y Por Mi Amiga Rarity Hasta El Próximo Cap Se Despide:**

** FunNight**


	2. El Viaje

**Segundo Cap de "La Peste" Disfruten Compañeros Bronys y/o Pegasisters**

* * *

Applejack se despertó al escuchar un ruido se levanto rápidamente y vio que montones de zombies entraban por las ventanas y a Rarity en el suelo con lastimaduras.

AJ: Rarity! Estas bien?! -

R: Ahi vienen que haremos?! -

AJ: Te acuerdas el hechizo de teletransportacion que te enseño Twilight ? -

R: Mas o menos -

AJ: Usalo! -

R: Pero no se adonde nos llevara! -

AJ: Cualquier lugar es mejor que este! -

Rarity cargo toda su magia concentrada en su cuerno y en un as brillante se teletransportaron a otro lugar

**Rarity POV**

Me desmaye porque estaba muy magullada y gaste toda mi energía en ese ultimo hechizo pero cuando desperté vi a Applejack cargándome en su lomo

R: A...Applejack -

AJ: Rarity! Al fin despertaste!, te estoy llevando a un hospital, no queda muy lejos de aquí, total es Manehattan ya viajamos aquí y lo conocemos -

R: Manehhattan! Que?! -

AJ: Si Rarity tu nos transportaste aquí, parece que se te fue un poco la mano con la energía ¬¬ -

R: Y..y los Zombies? -

AJ: Estamos yendo por los tejados de las casas yo no te aconsejaría que vieras hacia abajo, pero si quieres velo con tus ojos hazlo -

Mire hacia abajo y se me heló la sangre habia Zombies por todos lados! pero no notaban nuestra presencia, porque?

R: Applejack querida, porque los Zombies no vienen a por nosotros? -

AJ: Fácil solo vienen si siente el olor a carne de Pony fresca y yo nos bañe en sangre... sangre de Zombie -

R: Applejack dime que estas bromeando -

AJ: Nope, yo no bromeo -

R: ASCO! ASCO! ASCO! -

AJ: Es por supervivencia -

R: ESPERA! Y Pinkie, Twilight Y Las Demas?

AJ: Ja-ja en PonyVille -

Abrí los ojos como sandias!, mi teletransportacion arruino todo! porque! porque! porque! si seguí los pasos de Twilight, esperen me acorde de algo, una nube de recuerdo salio de mi cabeza en forma cómica y dijo :

_T: Rarity, para que el hechizo no te envié a otro lugar mentalizate a donde quieres ir y nivela tu __energía -_

_R: Entendido! -_

_T: Rarity! ni siquiera estas prestando atención! -_

_R: Ay! pero por favor Twilight ni que lo necesitara en un apocalipsis Zombie-Pony - _

_T: Rarity no es juego ¬¬ -_

_R: Entendido, ya tomemos el te :D -_

_T: Ok, mas vale que me ayas escuchado nunca sabes cuando lo necesitaras - _

La Nube se evaporo y dije

R: Maldita sea yo!, bueno también tenia ganas de tomar el te -

AJ: Que? -

R: Nada, nada... -

AJ: Bueno, ya se esta haciendo de noche buscaremos un edificio alto para descansar -

R: Applejack... -

AJ: Si Rarity? -

R: No puedo moverme -

AJ: Aaaa... Conque no puedes moverte? -

R: No, no te burles :c -

AJ: Entonces no podrás detenerme? -

R: A que te refieres? D: -

AJ: Muajajajjajajajja! -

**3ª Persona POV**

Applejack Y Rarity entraron a una habitación de un edificio mas cercano y Applejack se aprovechaba de la posición en la que estaba Rarity

R: Basta! Applejack me estas asustando D: -

AJ: Ay! ya no seas miedosa! -

Applejack Beso a Rarity y fue descendiendo por su cuello, llego al estomago y sintió el olor que emanaba de la joya mas preciada de Rarity todavía virgen tenia un poco de miedo de lo que iba a pasar a continuación Applejack noto esto y le dijo:

AJ: Ahh, conque todavía eres virgen?.. -

R: S..Si.. -

AJ: Entonces esto te gustara -

Applejack sin pedir permiso lamió los labios superiores de la vagina de Rarity y esta se estremeció totalmente era muy distinto a usar su casco, Applejack siguio lamiendo por fuera, esperando a que Rarity le diera paso a introducir su lengua

R: A..Applejack.. y..ya puedes meter la lengua.. -

AJ: Eso quería escuchar -

Applejack introducio levemente su lengua en la húmeda intimidad de Rarity y empezó a mover su lengua lentamente por las paredes vaginales de Rarity lo que provoco que a esta le dieran espasmos por el placer

R: Si..Sigue -

Applejack empezó a lamer el clítoris de Rarity muy lentamente, y aumentaba de velocidad cada un tiempo, lo que hacia que el placer fuera mayor para esta unicornio Blanca. Rarity se sentía muy caliente, y ella sabia lo que eso significaba estaba por llegar al orgasmo

R: Applejack.. mas rápido - Dijo sonrojada

AJ: Tu lo pediste -

Applejack empezó a usar mas parte de su lengua y se movía muy rápido por dentro de Rarity, acto seguido Applejack vio que el cuerno de Rarity empezó a brillar, Applejack sentía que algo empujaba su cabeza hacia adentro de Rarity

R: M..Me vengo! -

Rarity soltó todos sus fluidos vaginales encima de Applejack quien los esperaba con la boca abierta

AJ: Eso fue divertido Ahora iré a poner barricadas en las ventanas y puertas - Aviso AJ

R: Tu no vas a ningún lado -

Applejack se asusto al ver que Rarity hizo salir un consolador doble morado de la nada

R: Hechizo de aparición, algunas veces presto atención cuando estoy con Twilight -

AJ: Wow... -

Rarity dejo que Applejack le introduciera el consolador ya que ella no podía por si sola

AJ: Aqui vamos... -

Applejack introducio el consolador en la flor de Rarity, y a Rarity le invadió un dolor inmenso, pero también un placer incomparable que nunca antes habia sentido, luego Applejack se introducio el consolador en si misma y empezó a moverse hacia adelante y atras y Rarity sin pensarlo empezo a hacer lo mismo luego de unos minutos las dos ya estaban listas para soltar sus fluidos

R: Applejack..me...me corro! -

AJ: Yo también.. -

Applejack y Rarity soltaron sus fluidos empapando las sabanas de la cama en la que estaban, y muy cansadas se acostaron en la cama cuando Applejack se percato de algo

AJ: Rarity!, hay que poner barricadas! ademas cambiar esas sabanas y... -

Applejack se callo cuando vio que Rarity se habia dormido al lado suyo abrazandola

_AJ: Es hermosa cuando duerme.. - Pensó Applejack_

Applejack Como pudo se levanto puso las barricadas con sumo cuidado de no despertar a su amada y la llevo hasta el sofá para que se quedara ahí mientras cambiaba las sabanas, luego de terminar todo se acostó junto a Rarity en la cama, la abrazo y le susurro

AJ: Te amo... -

R: Yo también te amo... Applejack -

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy amigos!dejen sus reviews porque no quiero hacer una fic sin nadie que la lea D: nos vemos en el próximo Cap los ama ...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...**FunNight.. 3


	3. La Epicidad Recién Comienza

**Tercer Capitulo De "La Peste" Perdonen Si Me Retraso Con El tiempo Es Que Con El Estudio Y Todo No Tengo Tiempo Pero Ustedes Saben Que Me Gusta Escribirles :D Así Que Sacare Tiempo De Donde No Hay Disfruten!**

* * *

**Rarity POV**

Me desperté por el hambre, hace mucho que no comemos, lastima que no se pueda hacer aparecer comida, levantare a Applejack para decirle que hay que ir en busca de armas y comida, y si podemos un recurso con el cual transportarnos por la ciudad

R: Applejack.. Applejack.. -

AJ: No abuela Smith hoy no tengo clases.. -

R: APPLEJACK! -

Applejack se asusto por el grito y cayo de la cama golpeándose levemente

R: Jajajajajaja! -

AJ: No es gracioso!, mira si me golpeaba la cabeza y quedaba como Pinkie -

R: Loca? -

AJ: No, invadida por el espíritu de la fiesta -

R: Espíritu?!, no querrás decir demonio? -

AJ: Exacto -

Applejack y yo nos empezamos a reír tanto que teníamos lagrimas en los ojos cuando me acorde de algo.

R: Applejack quieres hacer una apuesta? -

AJ: Depende cual sea el premio y cual sea la apuesta ... -

R: La apuesta es que quien consiga primero armas y comida gana... -

AJ: Y el premio ¬¬ -

R: Si yo gano seras mi sirvienta por una semana... :3 -

AJ: Y si yo gano seras mi esclava por una semana :D -

R: Déjame Pensarlo.. -

_No tiene posibilidad de ganar soy una unicornio! puedo escanear donde están las cosas así como escaneo las gemas! :D ganare de seguro!_

R: Cuando empezamos? -

AJ: Ya lo hicimos -

Luego de decir eso Applejack le pego una doble patada a la puerta rompiéndola en dos, y salio corriendo por ella

R: Conque así vamos a jugar?... bueno, me gustan los retos -

Empece a correr hacia la ventana y salte rompiendo la barricada con un hechizo, estaba cayendo, era como si volara, que bien se sentía, por esto maldigo a los Pegasos ¬¬, Hacen osas que los demás no. Ese no es el tema, a volar :D . Conté los segundos de impacto como me enseño Rainbow

R: 1 Spike, 2 Spikes, 3 Spikes, 4 Spikes, 5 Spikes! -

Hizo un hechizo de aparición y cree una rampa, también un scooter mas al estilo Patineta, lo cogí y grite lo mas fuerte que pude

R: Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! :D -

**Applejack POV**

AJ: Que demo...? -

Rarity Estaba cayendo a una velocidad impresionante, me acerco a la ventana y veo una rampa

AJ: Uff!, casi me da un paro cardíaco.. -

_Se cree la única capaz de hacer cosas épicas?..._

Agarre rapidez, y salte por la ventana al igual que Rarity, mire hacia abajo y eran como 600 cascos del suelo, Okay,..., tranquilicémonos..., a hacer el truco que me enseño Pinkie..., como se llamaba?... AH! Romper la cuarta pared! :D

**Escuchad Esta Canción Para Mas ****Épicidad: watch?v=PLjpTtxH4Jo**

Mientras caía tome una fotografía mental de todos los obstáculos y ayudas que habia en el terreno, lo que mas me llamo la atención era una soga gigantesca que parecía, era para colgar vestidos y...

AJ: Que manza...? - Dije al ver un traje de Ponyzuela todo rojizo, y sin alguna muestra de respeto por las partes privadas de las Ponys hembras

_Que bien se le vería eso a Rarity - Pensé, sin darme cuenta me quede babeando, me di cuenta porque seguía cayendo y la baba me salpico... _

Me acercaba a la soga, un segundo antes de tocarla empece a girar mi cuerpo hasta que quede boca abajo...

AJ: Bien!.. :D -

Use mis piernas como palanca haciendo un movimiento rotativo y en vez de caer, empece a subir, me agarre con un casco del borde exterior de una ventana y puse mi pierna sobre la parte de abajo quedando apoyada en el, Rarity ya estaba revisando la parte de abajo del Edificio y decidí asustarla...

**3ª Persona POV**

Applejack bajo por las escaleras como un rayo, cogió una manta color negro que habia sobre una cama y se la puso de modo de un vestido como Zecora cuando iba a visitar el pueblo de PonyVille cuando nadie la conocía

AJ: Perfecto! -

Applejack se empezó a mover por el techo de la habitación oscura en la que se encontraba Rarity, la desgraciada hacia ruidos raros para que Rarity se asustara, y lo lograba con perfección y detalles incluidos

R: Qui..quien anda ahí? - D:

AJ: Devuélvenos a la vida Rarity... - Susurraba AJ (Like A Dead Space xD)

R: Ya basta! sal o te encontrare y matare! - D:

Applejack salto al suelo sin hacer ningún ruido , no se movió ni el aire (Like A Batman xDXDXDXDXD), se acerco a Rarity y en un Pis-Plas la tomo por los hombres y grito como una maniática

AJ: Aaaaaahhhhh! -

R: No! no por favor no me hagas daño!, haré lo que digas! - Decía Rarity con los ojos cerrados

AJ: Ya Rarity, soy yo Applejack.. -

R: Maldita!, no es gracioso! casi me da un paro cardíaco! -

AJ: JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA!, Pero para mi fue divertido -

R: Cállate, Mala! - D:

AJ: Ya no seas llorona, chica lo "haré todo" - xD

R: BASTA! -

AJ: Espera!, escuchaste eso?! -

R: Deja de molestar! -

AJ: No enserio, no escuchaste como un ruido de disparos? -

De repente se escucho un disparo a lo lejos, pero fue un disparo muy potente, como aquella vez que Flutterbitch disparo su Sniper para salvar a AJ

R: En marcha! -

Applejack Y Rarity empezaron a correr en dirección del sonido de disparo, pero Applejack obviamente le ganaba a Rarity por mucho..

R: Ayy! dios que cansancio! no puedo mas!.. -

AJ: Pero Rarity!, no corrimos ni media cuadra! - xD

R: No puedo mas AJ siento que mi corazoncillo de unicornio se me sale - D:

AJ: Ya!... súbete a mi lomo.. - :/

R: Ay... :3 Por eso te quiero - 3

Rarity salto feliz sobre el lomo de AJ, y la descuidada casi se lo quiebra

AJ: Auch!, RARITY!, ten mas cuidado!, eres muy pesada... -

R: Perdón - :c

AJ: Por todas las manzanas!, no puedo enojarme contigo... -

R: En marcha mi vaquerita! - c:

AJ: Si señora! -

Applejack se acordó de algo mientras corrían hacia el disparo

AJ: Sabes Rarity.. -

R: Que?.. -

AJ: Vi un traje muy lindo que me gustaría que te probaras -

R: Enserio?. -

AJ: Sip -

R: Bueno luego veré que hacemos -

Rarity y AJ llegaron al edifico del donde provenía el disparo y vieron que en el ultimo piso habia un Pony negro con una Sniper, y en el suelo enfrente del edificio cerca de 200 Ponys muertos, algunos incinerados y otros con cortaduras del 4 grado, subieron por el edificio llegaron a la puerta de la habitacion en la que vieron al Pony, se prepararon. la golpearon y...

* * *

**Hasta aquí el tercer Cap. de "La Peste" perdonen si no actualizo muy rápido es que tengo que pensar en los Caps. y todo eso..., agradezco sus reviews y follows, se despide agradecido FunNight 2.0**


	4. Nuevos Amigos

**Hola Amigos Este Es El Cuarto Cap De La Peste Disfruten!**

* * *

_Applejack Y Rarity golpearon la puerta, se abrió rápidamente y..._

?: Quienes son?, y que quieren? - Decía un Pony apuntándoles con una Ballesta a Applejack y con una Mágnum a Rarity

AJ: Tranquilo señor, solo pensábamos que necesitaba ayuda... -

?: Porque pensaron eso? -

R: Oímos Disparos -

?: Aaah.. Conque Eso... - El misterioso Pony guardo sus armas, y dijo

?: Ademas, no creo que unas bellas señoritas como ustedes pretendan hacerme daño, no? -

AJ: No, para nada! -

R: Jamas!, somos pasivas -

?: Un gusto, Soy BlackLight -

* * *

**De Ahora En Mas La Abreviatura De Black Sera BL**

* * *

AJ: Soy Applejack, y ella es mi... -

R: Mi que?.. -Decía Rarity mirando a Applejack fijamente

AJ: Mi amiga! ^^ -

R: Puff!, amiga?! enserio?! -

BL: Que pasa aqui? -

R: Señor BlackLight, no soy su amiga, soy su novia, somos lesbianas, creo... -

NL: Ooookay?, puedes decirme Black -

R: Entendido Black -

AJ: Que sincera Rarity ¬¬ -

BL: Oigan no pasa anda, no soy de los que juzgan, soy mas de los que callan.. -

R: Entonces... de donde vienes? -

BL: Confidencial.. -

R: Vamos! dínoslo porfa! :c -

BL: Confidencial.. -

R: Ya entiendo!, son cosas privadas .. -

En las cercanías se escucho un grito desgarrador, como si hubieran mordido a alguien, era grito de una Pony, lo que hizo que fuera mas fuerte y fino el gr¡to

BL: Sigan el grito! -

Black pensó por un momento y grito

BL: Esperen!, Tomen estas armas les servirán... -

Black le dio un arma a Rarity, le dio una Mágnum, y malpenso cuando vio que Applejack no le aceptaba ninguna arma

BL: Porque no la quieres? -

AJ: Ya tengo la mía - Dijo Applejack sacando la Escopeta de Doble Cañon de la abuela Smith

BL: Wow!... -

R: Acostúmbrate ella es así.. -

BL: Entiendo c: -

BL: El grito!, me olvide, a darle! :D -

**BlackLight POV**

Vi que las Ponys que acababa de conocer se iban por las escaleras, y yo baje atrás suyo

BL: Las sigo chicas! -

R: Okay -

AJ: Follow the lider lider... :3 -

BL: Ya sigamos - xD

Llegamos a la calle y vimos, mejor dicho vi a la Pony mas hermosa que habia visto en mi vida, era de crin rubia y pelo blanco con una Cutiemark de un Arco y una Flecha, por quedarme mirándola embobado no me di cuenta que necesitaba ayuda, hasta que...

?: Oye tu!, casanova!, que tal una ayudita? - me grito mientras mataba a un Zombie con una Katana

BL: AH!, si, perdón - Dije avergonzado

Saque mi Ballesta y mate a 3 Zombies de un tiro

BL: Nuevo Récord! :D -

Luego de matar a los otros vi que la Pony intentaba levantarse, pero tenia una grave herida en la pierna trasera...

BL: Dios!, déjame ayudarte! -

?: Déjame!, yo puedo sola! -

Ignorando lo que me dijo me acerque a ella y la puse sobre mi lomo con sumo cuidado..

BL: Estas cómoda? -

?: Si, gracias -

Sin que ella se diera cuenta de mi sufrimiento la lleve adentro de el hotel en el que me alojaba yo y me di cuenta de que las Ponys no estaban, asustado deje a la Pony sobre uno de los sofás de la recepción y le dije

BL: Ya vuelvo, y si aparece algún Pony malo... entre ceja y ceja, okay? - Dije dándole la otra Mágnum que me quedaba

?: Se cuidarme sola... -

Escuche un ruido en mi sala del hotel, y subí rápidamente, al llegar escuche ligeros gemidos provenientes de adentro, ya sabia quien eran, y que hacían -_-

R: Shh! no tan fuerte Applejack Black nos oirá, este es el único cuarto con una cama sin sangre... -

AJ: Perdón, pero si no lo hicieras tan bien, yo no gemiría tanto -

R: Prefiero que grites - xD

AJ: Cállate y sigamos .. -

Enserio!? en mi cuarto? no podían en otro lugar?!, supongo que las interrumpire solo para molestar xD

BL: Hay alguien ahi?... - Dije mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta

R: Mierda AJ! Gemiste demasiado fuerte! :c - Susurraban

AJ: Hay que deshacernos de el, no sabe que estamos aquí -

Golpee de nuevo y no contestaron, procedí a entrar, y no habia nadie en la cama, pero estaba totalmente empapada en un liquido que olía bien

BL: Como paso esto?! - Dije haciéndome el queso :V

Me di vuelta y vi lo mas patético de mi vida, Applejack estaba parada en dos patas con la cabeza de mi Linterna de mesita puesta como linterna, y Rarity estaba en posición fetal intentando entrar bajo mi ropero.., lo único que no entraba era su Plot, que era demasiado grand para el hueco, lo que ella no sabia era que cualquiera que la mirara tenia vista directa a sus zonas intimas, aprovechándome de eso vi sus partes privadas, estaban empapadas en el mismo liquido que la cama

_Le dieron duro.. - __Pensé_

BL: Rarity, se te ve todo... y Applejack por favor!, nunca jugaste a las escondidas de potrilla? -

Rarity rápidamente saco su torso de el hueco de mi ropero y se cayo de espaldas empujando a Applejack, y haciendo que esta se cayera de cara contra el suelo justo delante mio...

NL: Hay hay hay chicas,... no saben que no pueden juguetear en mi cuarto? -

R: Perdón señor BlackLight, estamos totalmente avergonzadas y si hay algo que podamos hacer para compensarlo lo haremos - Me dijo mirándome con una mirada tan tierna que casi me da un infarto

BL: Puede que lo haya pero sera luego, necesito tu ayuda Rarity, debes curar a una Pony que encontré en mi recorrida -

R: La rubia?.. -

BL: Si, la rubia... -

R: Vamos allá! -

Al llegar abajo vi que la Pony no estaba...

BL: Que carajos?!, estaba aquí hace un momento -

Cuando giro la cabeza veo a la Pony arrastrándose con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida de la recepción, volé hasta su lado y le dije

BL: Nunca aprenderás, verdad? -

?: Nunca mientras tenga aire en los pulmones... -

BL: Pues dejaras de tenerlo si no vienes conmigo... -

BL: Mejor dicho con nosotros.. - Le dije señalando a Rarity y Applejack que la saludaban desde lejos

?: La blanca es una unicornio? -

BL: Si, por?.. -

?: Súbeme a tu lomo... -

BL: Buena decisión -

?: Vamos... -

Lego de que que Rarity curara a la Pony, que consiguiéramos una cama para su cuarto,y barricaramos todo cada quien se fue a su cuarto a dormir, como yo no quería que la Pony viera las cosas que hacían aquellas 2, le dije que dorimiria en mi cuarto, me prepare una manta sobre el suelo, para que ella pudiera dormir en la cama cuando

?: Me ayudas?.. - Me dijo intentando pararse para ir a la cama

BL: Si!, perdona mis malos modales, estoy acostumbrado a la regla de "Cada Quien por Su Cuenta" -

La lleve lentamente hacia la cama, la pose suavemente sobre la misma, y la arrope

BL: Buenas noches.. -

?: StarDust.. -

BL: Que?, dijiste algo?.. -

SD: StarDust, así me llamo -

BL: Aaa.. lindo nombre -

SD: Ya deja de coquetear conmigo y duérmete, bastante que te dije mi nombre.. -

BL: Okay! perdón señorita! -

Me acosté, cerré mis ojos y caí en un profundo sueño, luego de un rato de tener hermoso sueños siento que algo me toca y despierto exaltado mirando a mi costado..

BL: Que?! - Dije asombrado

Star estaba acostada al lado mio, porque hizo eso?!, y si la secuestre yo de zonambulo?, y si es así, que as le hice?

SD: Tranquilo, no te hagas ilusiones, vine aquí porque tengo mucho frió y estas caliente

_Y como no voy a estar caliente si tengo a una hermosa yegua acostada al lado mio abrazándome! - __Pensé_

BL: Aaa... ya veo -

BL: Buenas noches?... -

SD: Ya duérmete tonto!... -

BL: Bueno tranquila! señorita Star! -

Luego de la discusión me dormí intentando que mi amiguito no apuntara para el lado de la manta en la que esta Star

* * *

**Hasta Aqui Este Cap. Dejen Reviews Si Quieren Que Siga Escribiendo Porque Siento Que No Escribo Para Nadie! D: Los Ama:**

** FunNight 2.0**

**Y Este Capitulo Fue Dedicado Para Una Gran Amiga, Si Karen! Te Hablo A ti Rubia e.e**


	5. Ahora! Rarity Y AJ!

**Hola Amigos 5 Cap Dishfuten xD**

* * *

**BlackLight POV**

Luego de soñar con que Star y yo nos besuqueábamos (Como Pasa Cada Vez Que Me Enamoro De Una Yegua) me desperté, y note que Star no estaba en la habitación, y la puerta estaba abierta..

BL: Esta ya se me escapo - (-_-)

Sin pensarlo dos veces me fui a la habitación de al lado y vi a Rarity y Applejack dormidas, Rarity encima de Applejack como si la estuviera dominando

BL: Oye, oye Rarity... - Le susurraba al oído

R: Ya basta Applejack ya lo hicimos 5 veces... - Me dijo dormida

BL: Rarity, soy yo... Black.. -

R: DONDE?! COMO?! CUANDO?!- Grito Desesperada

BL: Rarity cálmate.. -

R: Bueno, pero que haces en nuestra habitación?! eh?! -

BL: Tranquila!, solo vine a ver si Star estaba acá.. -

R: Star?.. -

BL: Si, así se llama la nueva.. StarDust... -

R: Y... donde esta? -

BL: La estoy buscando... -

R: Okaay... -

BL: Oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?... -

R: Si como no... -

BL: Applejack dio buena pelea?... -

R: Si no sabes como le... QUE TE IMPORTA?! -

BL: Bueno!, ya, solo preguntaba... -

R: Eso no se pregunta, son cosas privadas... -

BL: Me lo dice la Pony que por intentar esconderse me dio un perfecto pantallazo de sus zonas intimas? -

R: YA!, vete! -

Salí corriendo de ahí antes de que Rarity me metiera un canchelato con sus ojotas, si, los Ponys también usamos ojotas, zapatos y todo eso, que, se pensaban que es lindo andar descalzo sobre tierra pinchosa y asfalto helado y rocoso?. pos no nos conocen (-_-)  
Luego de bajar un salir a la calle del edificio empece a gritar para encontrar a Star...

BL: Star!, StarDust!, Donde Estas Star?!.. -

A lo lejos veía a una silueta que venia en un carruaje, tirado por dos Zombies Pegasos

BL: Wah da fuk?... -

El carruaje estaba siendo tripulado por StarDust la cual al llegar al lado mio tiro de unas cuerdas que hicieron una reaccion en cadena llegando a hacer que los Pegasos frenaran haciendo un exagerado derrape

BL: Que humilde - (-_-)

ST: No te quejes y Agarra - (._.)

Star me dio una bolsa llena de manzanas, pai de manzana y muchas cosas mas de manzanas

BL: Muchas manzanas para mi solo.. - _Le Coqueteare _- Entonces.. quieres comer conmigo?.. -

ST: Ya almorse, porque sabia que intentarías coquetear conmigo... -

BL: _Hija de la remil.. - (Pensamientos)_

ST: En que piensas? -

BL: Nada, nada... -

Oye, tienes un gran amigo allá abajo - Me dijo mientras comía una manzana

BL: T-tu que sabes? - Le dije avergonzado, con un color manzana muy madura en la cara

ST: Ayer te giraste para mi lado de la sabana... y que bien que o hiciste nada mas..., te hubiera cortado a tu amigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos -

BL: *Glup* Co-cortar?... Dijiste? -

ST: Sip, tenlo en mente.. -

BL: Creo... que ya me voy... avisare a las otras que ya tenemos carruaje.. -

Después de decirle eso salí con la cola entre las patas al hotel con las otras dos, luego de llegar y esperar a que se bañaran (juntas) y que hablaran un rato, entre sin pedir permiso..

BL: Oigan chicas yo... -

Me quede petrificado al ver lo que habia pasado, Rarity tenia puesto un traje de Ponyzuela que era como saaksjaksjakjaskasjkajsakasjaskjaskjas!

BL: Ra-Rarity... te ves bien en ese traje... -

R: Gracias! - (^^) - Me ayudas en algo?- Applejack no contesta, solo se queda mirando sin hablar.. - (¬¬)

BL: Lo que quieras - Dije tapándome el miembro con las piernas para que no se notara mi erección.. -

Rarity se dio vuelta mostrándome la parte intima de su cuerpo y me dijo sin expresar nada..

R: Como se ve mi atractivo?.. -

No sabia que responder, estaba con una erección que explotaban mis sentidos masculinos, y tenia ganas de tomar a Rarity por los flancos y darle la mejor noche de su vida, pero no lo hice, porque no lo hice?, simple, porque... porque... porque... Esperen, revisare el libreto

_BL: Haber, le veo su flor, se me para el miembro, Y COMO!, Applejack no le habla... ACÁ ESTA!, haber según esto la razón es porque..., no hay razón para no hacerlo, esta a mi dispocicion.. MMM... Dejadme pensarlo.._

Mientras seguía pensando Rarity esperaba una respuesta

R: Oye me dices como me queda?..., no hay nada que tu no hayas visto - (._.)

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo mas tome a Rarity por los flancos y la arroje sobre la cama, un poco salvaje mente

R: Q-que haces?!.. -

BL: Ya, no te resistas y nadie lo sabrá.. -

Lo primero que hice fue acercar mi exaltado miembro a la entrada de flor de Rarity y empezar a presionar hacia adentro..

R: E-es demasiado grande no pasara... -

BL: Créeme, lo hará... -

Empece a presionar lentamente y a medida que la intimidad de Rarity se iba lubricando por sus fluidos empezaba a empujar mas fuerte, llego el momento en el que la intimidad de Rarity cedió y entro la mitad de mi miembro en su vagina, empece a moverme muy lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y así por un rato, se preguntaran que hace Applejack, pos esta petrificada en una esquina mirando lo que hacemos Rarity y yo sin mover ni un musculo, algo me saco de mis pensamientos, era Rarity..

R: Ha-..hazlo mas rápido por favor -

BL: Como quieras.. -

Aumente la velocidad de mi penetración y procedí a meter todo mi miembro en la vagina de Rarity, aumente la velocidad, empujaba cada vez mas rápido hasta que llegue al punto de no poder mas, y solté toda mi semilla en la intimidad de Rarity, luego de esto saque mi miembro de ella y nos acostamos en la cama a descansar un poco, lo de recién fue tan intenso que sudamos mas de lo que hubiéramos sudado corriendo una maraton..

BL: Eso, fue intenso.. -

R: Ay que hacerlo de nuevo otro día... -

BL: Si tu dices... -

Seguíamos hablando cuando paso algo que nunca espere..., Applejack se movió, vino caminado rápidamente hacia a mi como si me fuera a golpear, puse mis brazos en posición de defensa,pero ella hizo un movimiento rapidísimo, y paso su casco por bajo de mis brazos, hizo presión, y los corrió, acto seguido me planto un profundo beso en los labios delante de Rarity...

BL: Applejack _- (Entre besos) -_ Que haces?... -

AJ: Rarity no es la única que se puede divertir... -

Rarity seguía acostada mirando al techo como si no pasara nada, mientras Applejack vio que mi miembro no daba para mas, llamo a Rarity y le dijo:

AJ: Rarity Necesito que aparezcas... - Luego no entendí mas porque le hablaba al oído

Rarity hizo aparecer una manzana, muchos condimentos de cocina y otras cosas mas, luego de tomar todo Applejack se fue al baño con todas las cosas y me dijo que si me movía no dudaría en cortarme mi miembro en dos partes, me quede un rato ahí esperando y desgraciadamente como Applejack no salia me dormí...

* * *

**Amigos!, :D Hasta Aquí Este Cap Dejen Reviews Con Sus Opiniones!, Hay Tres Opciones  
**

**1) Tener Sexo Con AJ (Mejora Relación)**

**2) Irse Mientras Applejack No Ve (Gana Odio)**

**3) Irse Con Star Y Decirle A Applejack Que Era Una Emergencia (Sigue Todo Igual)**


	6. ATENCIÓN!, Aviso Importante :3

**Hola Amigos Antes Que Nada Buenos Días/Noches/Tardes/Etc.., Les Quería Comunicar Que No Escribiré Por Un Tiempo Ya Que Ando Con Problemas Como Que No Tengo Ideas,.. Ni Ganas De Escribir.., Pero Si Me Aguardan Un Poco Les Compensare Con 1 Fic Sobre Derpy Hooves Y Dinky Doo.., Ademas De Unas 2 (Un Adelanto) Muy Graciosas Sobre Las Mane 6 Y Sus Desventuras Como Elementos De La Armonía, Sin Decir Mas Les Agradezco Mucho Su Comprensión Y Aquí Va Un Adelanto De "La Madre Del Años"...**

* * *

Hola, ni nombre es Dinky Doo y estoy escribiendo esto porque mi Mami me dijo que escribiera un diario para no sentirme aburrida, así que escribiré todo lo que me pase hasta que se llene el cuaderno de todas las cosas lindas que escribiré Adiós!..

* * *

**No Es Un Gran Adelanto, Pero Créanme Si Les Cuento Mas Se Arruinaría Todo.. Así Que Adiós Y VIVAN LA VIDA COMO DEBE SER! Adios! c:**


End file.
